Users typically interact with computer systems by viewing data on display screens and selecting or inputting commands into the system. The display screens can typically display text, graphics, or a combination of text and graphics. Some systems use text to speech (“TTS”) engines to provide auditory information to the user.
The rapid growth of the computer industry has introduced numerous functions into computer systems, particularly mobile computing systems. Vehicular computing systems have become increasingly more complex. In addition to radio tuners, compact disk (“CD”) players, and cassette players, vehicular multimedia systems include navigational systems and communications systems. The increase in multifunctional capability in mobile computing systems generally requires complex interfaces that require longer user-system interaction.
Multifunctional systems often require users navigate complicated menu structures and read complex textual information. Complex menu structures and textual data can cause longer driver-system interaction that in turn diverts a driver's attention from the operation of the vehicle to the operation of the mobile computer system. Diverting attention from operation of the vehicle increases the likelihood of an accident and risks the lives of the operator, passengers, pedestrians, and other vehicle operators. Currently available multifunctional systems do not provide an efficient or intuitive interface to the driver.
One available interface for a multifunctional system provides a common control that controls a number of functions, such as radio, disk player, navigation system and climate control. The problem with this interface is that commands are deeply embedded in a tree-structured menu. The user is required to search through the tree to locate the desired command. To enter a command associated with a different function, the user must back up through the tree to switch functions and then search through the tree to locate the command. This process is very tedious for the user and distracts the user's attention from the road.
Other interfaces provide separate controls for each function. These interfaces require a lot of space to accommodate all of the controls. The amount of space available on a mobile system is typically limited, which in turn limits the number of functions that can be supported. In addition, these interfaces are confusing to the user because the user has to search through a large number of controls to find the desired control.